Mission: Unexpected
by dRAcO hErMIonE FiX rOcK
Summary: LAST CHAPS UP! So sorry. . .just read inside will you? :'(
1. Default Chapter

::: Mission: Unexpected :::  
  
Well, after that horrible finale of my 3rd Fic [Can You Resist Me?], I decided to make another one, really fast, I gutz inspiration ppl! HELL YEAH. . .  
  
THANKS 2 ALL DOZ HOO REVIEWED MY 3rd FIC! ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++  
  
"N-No, mum. . .Mum, listen. . ." Hermione rolled her eyes in despair, as she held the phone back a bit from ear. "Mum! Relax okay? It's not a 'Danger Magnet'. . .well, whatever the hell you call it. . . It's a training facility for witches and wizards who want to become spies. . . " and Hermione's mum chattered frantically in the distance, Hermione sighed.  
  
Hermione had been trying all summer to convince her mum to approve of the job she had just been accepted to.  
  
"Mum, for the 10th time! It is not a 'Danger Magnet' it's called. . ."  
  
"Go ahead" her mum said with a sigh.  
  
". . . 'A Training Faci- - -" What!?!"  
  
"I said, go ahead. You want to go so badly anyway. Good Luck, Hermione, dear."  
  
"Oh my god! Mum, you won't regret this I promise! I love you!" Hermione jumped up and down on her bed.  
  
"Love you too. I need to go now, you're father is back."  
  
"Okay, thanks again! Bye!" and Hermione gently threw the cordless phone on her bed and began to jump up and down gleefully. Hermione's parents were in America for the next two summers. She was finally independent and living on her own.  
  
It was Hermione's Graduation from Hogwarts a year ago, and she had been trying really hard to get into UTFFSWW, [University and Training Facility for the Future Spies of the Wizarding World. . .long isn't it?] and finally after a year of anticipation, she got accepted.  
  
It wasn't easy, and she still thought Harry and Ron had it made, Harry and Ron automatically got jobs right after they graduated. Harry was the unquestioned Team Captain and Seeker for the new International Quidditch Team, The Unbeatables. And Ron was Team Captain and Keeper for the Chudley Canons.  
  
'They are so lucky!' Hermione thought to herself as she lessened the jumping on her bed. And lay on it, looking up at the ceiling. "God I miss them." She said with a sigh and closed her eyes. . .  
  
+ + + + + + 


	2. UTFFSWW

+ + + + + +  
  
Hermione's job started a month later [February 1st], and she wasn't going to return until the next summer, although they were permitted to go home for the holidays, Hermione put a lot of seriousness into this job, and she was filled with motivation, and enthusiasm, so nothing could really stop her from accomplishing her goal. She wore a black short skirt, which black boots and a leather jacket to cover her tube top, and tied her hair up tight.  
  
She took her luggage and locked the gate of her house and took the bus to the University. She sat in the third row, against the window. Hermione thought of all the things she could accomplish with her experience, and don't get her started on missions. . .  
  
Ring. . .Ring. . .Ring. . .  
  
Her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Hermione said, still looking out the window.  
  
"Hey, Hermione! How are you?" a voice Hermione memorized and could identify right away.  
  
"Oh my god! Harry!" she shouted, the people on the bus looked toward her.  
  
"Erm. . ." Hermione said with a smile, looking at the people, who slowly turned away.  
  
"Damn, it's been a long time since I've heard your voice, hasn't changed." Harry said.  
  
"And yours. God, I'm fine. You?" She said, a bit breathlessly.  
  
"I'm good. Our first game is next month, we've got tons to practice."  
  
"Ooh practice. . .I thought the "UNBEATABLES" didn't need practice, because they're so unbeatable." Harry and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Honestly, Harry. Isn't the name a bit. . .well, I don't know. . .conceited?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But we need a title that is at least intimidating."  
  
"Got to agree with that." Hermione giggled a bit.  
  
"Any luck getting a job yet?"  
  
"Uh huh. I got accepted at UTFFSWW!" she tried to not make it too loud, it was a top secret facility for Muggles.  
  
"God, knew you would make it big! That is so awesome! Congratulations, I bet it was a snap getting in, huh?" Harry said very impressed.  
  
"What the hell are thinking? Of course not! It took me a year, but I finally got in." Hermione said, smiling really broadly.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do great, Hermione."  
  
"Thanks. Have you seen Ron lately?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"Yeah! Loads of times. We're not competing this upcoming game, though."  
  
"Well tell him I said hi."  
  
"Of course I will!" Harry said, Hermione smiled. "Hey Harry! We're going to practice now!" a voice said in the distance, Hermione could hear on the phone.  
  
"Be right there! I have to go now, Hermione. Good Luck, love you!"  
  
"Love you too. Tell Ron - - -" she said.  
  
"No problem, I got it covered. Got to go, bye."  
  
"Bye" and she put her cell phone in her bag, with a smile.  
  
It was great to hear Harry's voice again, it was good that her friends kept in contact with her.  
  
Hermione arrived at Diagon Alley 20 minutes later.  
  
She took a secret route that was on a piece of parchment that came with the acceptance proposal.  
  
+ + + + + +  
  
"Ms. Granger, I presume?" A man, who had a deep voice and was about 6 feet, shadowed over Hermione.  
  
"Er, yes. You are. . ."  
  
"Kenneth Greg. I will escort you to the University" He said.  
  
"Erm. Okay." Hermione said, amazed by his appearance.  
  
"Follow me." Kenneth led the way into a room, as white as it could get.  
  
"Is this it?" Hermione asked, looking around.  
  
"Of course not. Please continue to walk toward that elevator entrance, Ms. Granger."  
  
Hermione nodded her head and steadily walked toward the elevator, she got on. And it was like instantly that right after the door closed, the elevator swung up to the top of the building, so fast that Hermione couldn't even feel it. And in about 4 seconds, the doors opened and she was staring into a room that looked so hi tech with about a 14 people murmuring.  
  
Hermione walked into the room, pulling her luggage at the back of her, and set it beside a table.  
  
And walked in between a few people.  
  
"Shhh. . ." a guy a few inches away from Hermione, pressed his finger against his lips, while looking back at his friends. With a devious smirk, he reached for Hermione's ass and squeezed on it, and quickly held back, just as soon as she turned around, furiously.  
  
"Oh fuck!" he said, his eyes traveling elsewhere, very hesitated.  
  
"Hey, Draco. Isn't that Granger?" a bigger stubby guy, beside him said, with a smile. "Shut the fuck up" Draco said gritting his teeth and hitting him hard on the stomach, while looking in the other direction, Crabbe groaned in pain.  
  
"Oh god. This isn't happening, what the hell are you doing here?" Hermione tried to forget she ever saw them.  
  
Draco sighed. "Probably the same reason you're here, Granger" Draco said, giving in to look at her, and for some reason, something stopped him from throwing words at her. She looked different this time. Even better than before, but it was only one year since they last saw each other, and there was a dramatic change.  
  
Draco had never seen Hermione in outfits that looked so tight on her body. Her clothes exposed her awesome curves, and made her seem more lively than when she was still at Hogwarts.  
  
'God, please don't tell me that she's actually sexy. . .N-No it can't be. This is GRANGER. . .The smart ass, annoying. . .beautiful, hot. . .Oh god!' Draco shook his head slightly.  
  
"You know what, let me forget I saw you. I'm just wasting my time anyway. So if you don't mind, get away from me." Hermione turned around.  
  
"You heard the lady, fellas. She doesn't want to be bothered, lets get the hell outta here." Draco led them into the crowd away from Hermione.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but look for them in the crowd with her eyes. Well this was weird, she never thought Draco could actually look better than how he looked when he was at Hogwarts. He looked handsomer, more built, more mature, in very sexy way. Hermione tried to erase these thoughts from her mind.  
  
"Attention everyone!" A voice boomed throughout the room, everyone's attention were toward the man standing at a podium.  
  
"THANK YOU. As you know, you were all sent here because you applied and got in, basically." The man chuckled at his own joke [if you call that a joke] and after a while he noticed no one was laughing so he cleared his throat and spoke again.  
  
"All right. You are also here because you have the potential, the best and the brightest, and each have good reputations." If Hermione didn't hear right, she'd say these things were all lies. Draco didn't have any potential at all, nor was he the best or the brightest, and good reputations? Please!  
  
"Well, my name is Winston Tower, and I will be your trainer for this year. Each of you will be separated into rooms, which is where you will have all your needs, and the training rooms are also separated. Two rooms in fact, for the people who have the most potential and people who need just a bit more work, they are announced on the Bulletin Board you see behind you. (Everyone looked back to see a huge board that was half empty and turned back to Winston) The training room is located up the stairs and to your right is the one. . .Oh well, you'll be informed. All right then. Last name in alphabetical order from C-M, (There were no As and Bs) please take the hall to your right and last names N-S hall to your left. Thank you and training begins first thing tomorrow. I advice luck to all of you, we will use very modern weapons, guns, knives, (Draco and his gang smirked) very advanced technology that are all for spy use and are all enchanted, so those who would rather get in trouble, FAT CHANCE!" his voice ran through the room.  
  
"Good luck. . ." and everyone separated into their halls. 


	3. Thoughts :P

+ + + + + +  
  
The thought of Hermione ran through Draco's head all day, he tried hard to get rid of them, but ended up shouting a couple of times. He laid on his bed, and looked up at the ceiling. Thoughts running through his mind non stop.  
  
'I couldn't possibly. . .hell no. . .I just can't. . .' the thoughts that he wanted to clarify were all unsteady. He couldn't put them together, so he just let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
He couldn't explain, literally. He never actually thought of her as "beautiful", but for some reason, here he was, his mind raving through what he saw.  
  
"Oh god! Get over it okay? I can never like Granger, she's. . .n-not my type! Damn it!" he threw his pillow toward the door.  
  
+ + + + + + The next day was training day. Hermione got a note in her inbox that she was put in the "Most Potential" group, and there was a list of the others she was to join. She was extremely pissed to see that Draco's name was actually on the list. But the way she was pissed was not as full of hatred as when she was in Hogwarts. It was lessened somehow. But by what? Hermione groaned and changed into their assigned clothes.  
  
"Typical. . ." She paused "Black. . ." she said, looking through her first wardrobe (She has two wardrobes, her training wardrobe and her personal one), which was filled with black. But a very sexy black, that Hermione liked far better than those in Hogwarts. It had a deep cut in the front that almost showed her breasts, it had tight long sleeves, it was slick and traced her body perfectly. [And when I mean perfect, it was PERFECT]. It came with badass black boots. Hermione didn't know why she had to where this, it could've been worn on missions, but whatever the hell it was, she was loving it, she applied gloss and tied her hair up.  
  
DAMN IT! SORRY ITS SOOO DAMN SHORT! I'M CURRENTLY ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, I JUST HAD TO DIVIDE IT EVENLY, OH WELL...NEVER MIND! 


	4. Day 1: Carrie Smith

+ + + + + +  
  
Hermione walked into her room.  
  
"Ah, Granger. Come over here, please" Winston said few feet from her.  
  
Every guy who was there stared at her, every girl, who were just about 3 of them, scoffed. And indeed Hermione's clothing was far more perfectly fit than theirs were. And the guys continued to stare at every move she made, as she walked toward Winston.  
  
"Good, you will be - - -"  
  
"B-before you speak, Mr. Tower - - -"  
  
"You may call me Winston, as everyone does"  
  
"Y-Yes, Winston." Hermione didn't think it was at all polite, but she didn't want to fight now. "Sir, I don't get why we have to wear these outfits, shouldn't we wear them for missions?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well that's the thing, Ms. Granger. You must be accustomed to these, how do you say. . . outfits. . . This is also the proper attire for regular missions, but the missions have more gadgets. And so you have to learn to move in these clothings, be fast, prepared, strong. And confident, most importantly."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Good. Now that we got that settled. What was I going to tell you. . .Oh yes, you will be partnered up with Mr. Malfoy," he looked around. "Who doesn't seem to be here at the moment. . ."  
  
The door swung open, and walking down towards Hermione and Winston, was Draco. Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off him, and so did the other girls, who seem to swoon at the sight of him. He wore a very tight long sleeve black turtle neck shirt that showed his body perfectly. And black slender slacks along with black shoes. He brushed his hair back with his hand and stood beside Hermione and Winston, Hermione's eyes followed him, and so did the other girls'.  
  
"Ah, here he is. I suppose you got my note, Mr. Malfoy?" Winston said.  
  
"Yes, sir." Draco said.  
  
"Well then, we better get to it." As he turned around, and the girls quickly flashed their eyes off. Winston walked to a platform.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione, who was still staring at him, but stopped when he looked at her. "Look pretty hot don't I, Granger?" He said with a sexy smirk, his hands behind his back. "God! Please get over yourself just this once. . ." She rolled her eyes and turned around and walked. "How do I do that?" He teased with a smirk, slying walking behind her. "Easy, you can just stay as far as you can from me. That way, we'll both have personal space and I won't have to bother with you." She explained smoothly. "And that way, if - - - "  
  
Draco stopped her from moving by walking in front of her.  
  
"You know Granger, I find talkative people very annoying, but in your case, I'll have to make a huge exception." He said, staring into her eyes with a sexy smirk.  
  
Hermione tried hard to break off. "N-not that I care. . ." she stood up straight ignoring his hypnotic stare, a bit hesitant. "But, why?"  
  
He gave a slight chuckle. "You're lucky that your just so damn hot, Granger. I wouldn't be listening or even talking to you," he gave a last hot smirk, turned around and walked away, toward where Winston was.  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what he just said to her, and gave a small smile.  
  
"You know him?" A girl said with a serious tone, suddenly appeared besides Hermione.  
  
She had long, straight, dark brown hair that was tied up. Her body almost like Hermione's but her clothes didn't fit right, they were sort of loose. She also had a pretty face and was quite tall.  
  
"Erm. . .Yeah, we were almost in every class when I was still at Hogwarts. . .he's really - - -" Hermione was about to continue when, "Hot isn't he? Would love to give his ass a squeeze" she said with a smile of mischief. Hermione looked at her as if she was crazy.  
  
The girl gave an arrogant chuckle.  
  
"Er. . .I'm Hermione Granger." She held out her hand for a handshake.  
  
The girl just quickly glanced at her hand with a scoff, and turned back to look at Draco. "Carrie Smith" she said, still with a very firm, serious tone.  
  
"N-nice to meet you" Hermione said.  
  
"And I just wanted to tell you, Herm-ione. . ." she made an unusual emphasis on her name. "That Draco over there. . .is mine" she gave a fake smile. "See you later, dear." She patted Hermione's shoulder and walked away skankily. Her ass waving in the air as she walked toward two other girls.  
  
"God, you can have him. . ." Hermione looked toward Draco. "I-I mean. . . who would ever want an arrogant, selfish, conceited, self absorbed, stupid. . ." Then Draco looked back at her for a little while, smirked and turned away again. "Handsome, attractive, sexy. . ." Hermione stopped before anyone could hear. There were already a few guys looking at her like 'WHAT- THE-HELL-IS-THAT-GIRL-DOING?'. Hermione ignored them abd walked slowly toward where Draco was, she was right beside him, but then she was suddenly cut in by Carrie. Hermione tried to control herself.  
  
"Oh, excuse me. Herm-ione. . . Is it?" Carrie said, once again putting an emphasis on her name, with a smile that made Hermione want to throw up. Hermione barely did anything, what more if she said something.  
  
Carrie looked at her, smugly. And she stepped back. . .purposely falling on Draco.  
  
"Oh my god! I-I am so sorry. . ." she said plastically. Draco made and effort of holding her from falling and picking her up, his hands all over her arms.  
  
"N-No problem." He said, clueless of what was happening.  
  
"Herm-ione, dear. You should really be more carefull sometimes, you can be so clumsy!" she said, still putting her act up, Hermione wanted to hit her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked her, Draco's hands were still holding unto her arms. Hermione couldn't believe he was actuallly falling for this!  
  
'Bitch!' Hermione thought, although her expression didn't show it.  
  
"Now that you're here." Carrie said, looking grimly at him. Hermione wanted to choke her so badly.  
  
Draco made an unsure smirk and let go of her, Carrie made a slight frown.  
  
"Granger, do you want to introduce me anytime soon, or are you waiting till the end of this Trimester?" Draco said, smirking at her. With Carrie smiling evilishly along with him.  
  
"Indeed, Herm-ione. Are you?" Hermione hated the way she said her name. But she tried not to let this affect her, why would it anyway? Hermione exhaled deeply.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. . ." Hermione said, sarcastically. "I couldn't just barge in now could I? That would be rude. . ." Hermione said a bit loudly so Carrie could hear. "You were too busy going all over her, Malfoy. Why'd you stop? Please, continue why don't you?" Hermione made a sarcastic smile.  
  
Carrie threw her a bad look through her eyes. "Don't be silly, Herm-ione." Carrie faced Draco, who was still figuring out why she had attitude all of a sudden, but quickly looked at Carrie.  
  
"Carrie Smith. . ." she held her hand out for a handshake, which Draco accepted. "Dra- - -" Draco began. . . "Draco Malfoy, I know. I've heard so much about you" She made her fake smile again. "Really? From who?" Draco asked. "Not Herm-ione that's for sure." She said. Draco made a slight smirk.  
  
"ATTENTION!" Winston's voice rang through the room. "Ms. Smith, I would like it if you would please go to your partner" Winston said.  
  
"I'll be seeing you, then. Draco. . ." she whispered, and slowly ran her finger down his chest and walked away. Hermione winced her eyes at her as she turned away.  
  
" Cute friend you've got there, Granger." Draco said, smirked sexily at her and turned to Winston.  
  
"Whatever" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"AHEM! OUR FIRST TRAINING FOR TODAY, DEFENSE! MALFOY, GRANGER, THAT CORNER OVER THERE. . ." Winston pointed to a corner in the back, materials magically appeared there. A punching bag, soft mats, and wrist bands.  
  
"SMITH, GAREN THE NEXT CORNER OVER THERE. . ." Winston pointed to the next corner. Hermione could've sworn Carrie looked at Draco and smiled at him, and she could've sworn Draco smirked back.  
  
'Damn it! Why the hell would she want him for anyway? You know what, I'm even going to go there. Honestly! Out of all people, and the way she looked at him, god! Could she get any desperate? And Malfoy, how dense could he get, falling for that act!'  
  
Hermione thought, and turned to Draco again.  
  
"I WILL BE GOING AROUND TO COACH YOU. BEGIN!"  
  
"What?" Hermione said cluelessly. Draco took his shoes off and went on the mat. "W-wait!" Hermione said, taking her boots off and catching up to him. "S-sorry. I didn't hear him, what did he say?" "Wow, Granger. You were actually not listening. Amazing. . ." he smirked teasingly. "Malfoy, I'm serious! I didn't hear - - -" "He said to practice defense, do you not see the punching bag?" he teased. "Damn, Granger. You have got to stop daydreaming about me sometimes." He smiled with a chuckle and turned to the punching bag.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's right, Malfoy. Keep dreaming. . ." she took a wrist band.  
  
"Erm. . .How exactly do you use this thing?" Hermione said, looking ever cluelessly at the punching bag.  
  
"What part of "punching bag" didn't you get, Granger?" Hermione just stood there. "It's not hard, really. Let me give you a hint, you punch it!" he said, giving the punching bag a really hard punch.  
  
"See?" but he didn't know that the punching bag backfired and hint him, slamming Draco to the mats, hard.  
  
"Oh god. . ." Hermione said with a giggle. Kneeling down to help him up. "See, that's what you get for showing off." Hermione made a slight fit of giggles.  
  
"Ha ha ha, very funny, you're killing me like hell, Granger. Really. . ." he said sarcastically. Hermione helped him up, "I also realized something else," Hermione calmed herself.  
  
"And what the hell is that?" Draco said, making sure no one saw that. "You're an awful teacher" and Hermione made a fit of giggles again. The bag made another swing and weakly hit Draco, who almost tripped, but Hermione was able to pick him up again, even though she was giggling, which calmed down.  
  
"You should really be careful, Malfoy. I think the punching bag is stronger than you are." She put her hand on his arm. Draco tried to take her hand off with his hand, but accidentally holding her hand, Hermione took a quick glance at his hand on hers, and looked up, staring right into Draco's face.  
  
For a minute, that almost seemed like eternity, Draco got the chance to actually look at Hermione, really look at her. Even if it was by accident. He had a chance to stare at her light brown eyes, which he never actually saw up close. Now Draco could actually call her beautiful, she was indeed after all. . .beautiful.  
  
And then their slow motion moment ended.  
  
"Oh my god, Draco! Are you all right?" Before Hermione knew it, Carrie was rushing through from the the other corner towards them. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Draco took a glance at his hand on hers, and quickly let go with a clearing of his throat.  
  
Carrie's hands were on his arms. "I saw the punching bag hit you, are you okay? Are you hurt? God Draco, you should be more careful!" Hermione couldn't believe how much she could actually suck up.  
  
"I-I'm okay." He cleared his throat silently again. "That's good. I was just checking, well, I've got to get going. I'll see you later" Carrie smiled and walked to her corner.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" Hermione said, looking at Carrie walk away and turned back to Draco.  
  
"A lot of girls really do fall for me, don't they?" Draco said, with a very conceited tone.  
  
"Yeah right! So far there's only one, you call that a lot" she said, curling her hands into a fist getting ready to punch the punching bag, Draco held it from swinging.  
  
"Yeah there's her. . ." and he looked at Hermione a bit closer.  
  
"And then there's you. . ." he said, with a very hot smirk, and he swung the bag. Hermione took a while to snap that thought out of her head, and took a few good punches. Which was not bad at all, they were fairly good.  
  
"Not bad, Granger." Draco said. "Let me show you how its done." Hermione giggled right away.  
  
"Be careful, don't let the bag hit you again!" and she continued giggling. Draco just rolled his eyes. . .  
  
+ + + + + + 


	5. Day 2: Sit and Kiss Not as u expect

+ + + + + +  
  
The next day Hermione got up early, got ready, ate her breakfast, brushed her teeth and went to the training room. Surprised to see that Draco was there as well, practicing on the punching bag, his sleeves up to his elbows.  
  
Hermione walked over to him. "You're early" Hermione said, crossing her arms.  
  
"Well that's why I was accepted at this school, Granger. I take this thing just as seriously as you do. . ." He took a few more punches.  
  
"Carrie isn't here, is she?" Hermione said, taking her boots off and folded her sleeves up to her elbows as well.  
  
"What if I told you she was? What would you do, Granger?" He stopped punching, he held onto the bag, and panting a bit heavily.  
  
"Nothing, so now it's a crime to ask?" She said, and took a few punches. "Well, you wouldn't have asked if you didn't have a reason to . . ." He smirked, and walked around the bag, beside Hermione.  
  
"Well, just for the record, she isn't here yet. Would love it though, if she was." He said. Hermione's punches grew harder, and the bag swung even farther than before.  
  
"Damn, Granger. You should really learn to. . ." He put his hands on her shoulders. "Relax. . ." he whispered. And he massaged her, Hermione actually felt comfortable after a while, she stopped punching and settled into the gentle touch of his hands.  
  
Soon, Draco's hands slowly traveled to her neck, then moving lower to the bare part, where there was a deep cut of the clothing on her chest. He massaged it from there, Hermione leaned on his chest, as Draco went in lower, that part wasn't too tight, so he could easily go through, down to her breasts. He massaged the surface of her breasts, not far from her nipples, Hermione didn't seem to mind, she slowly closed her eyes, slowly disappearing between each touch. He moved lower. . .  
  
"Draco!" a shrilled voice came from behind the door, Draco looked back to see Carrie coming gleefully toward them, he let go of Hermione. And she quickly opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh Herm-ione, you're here too!" Carrie said, putting up her fake smile.  
  
"Erm. . .You're early" Draco said, a bit hesitated. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded her head.  
  
"Hmm." Carrie tilted her head and put her fake smile up again. "So why are you two early today?" she said in a sing song voice.  
  
"P-Practicing to box" Hermione made a small smile.  
  
"Oh really? Do you mind if I join you two?"  
  
"Er, sure. We wouldn't mind, would we, Granger?" Draco looked back at her, Hermione doubtfully shook her head.  
  
"Great!" Carrie said, friskilly. And put her sleeves up to her elbows and hit the bag, hard.  
  
"Damn it!" She shouted, shaking her hand like mad. "Oh my god! Please tell me that didn't just happen!?!" She panicked, her face turning red with panic.  
  
"What? What happened?" Hermione asked, actually a bit worried for her. "Oh god! I broke my nail! Oh my god, it's all chipped. I'll be right back! Damn it!" She continued to shake her hand on her way out of the room.  
  
Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "What the hell was that about?" Hermione said. Draco shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Hermione walked around the punching bag. "Er. . .Granger," Draco said. "About the - - -"  
  
"ATTENTION! DAY 2 OF TRAINING IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! EVERYONE, GATHER AROUND THE PLATFORM PLEASE!" Winston's voice rang through the room and Draco didn't get to finish.  
  
"Erm. . .Let's go." Hermione said, and ran to the platform.  
  
"TODAY, THE SECOND PART OF DEFENSE. MARTIAL ARTS. . .THERE ARE WILL BE 3 INSTRUCTORS FOR EACH GROUP, EACH ON THOSE HOLOGRAM PROJECTORS ON EACH OF YOUR ASSIGNED CORNERS"  
  
Everyone turned around and all their stuff from the previous day disappeared and right in the same place, appeared a pair of blue mats, and a hologram projector right in front them, and turned back to Winston.  
  
"It will show you stepped on Defense, and then you'll try it out on your own. . .Ready?" Winston looked around. "Where's Ms. Smith?" He said, everyone looked around for her.  
  
"Er. She broke her nail, she's probably in the bathroom" Draco said. Winston unsurely made a look. "Is that right?" Winston asked, Draco and Hermione nodded their heads. "Er. . .Ok. Y-You may begin. . ." Everyone turned and walked away.  
  
The Holographic Intructor took about 15 minutes to explain the first few steps and then Draco and Hermione tried it out. Draco found it fairly easy and got all the steps correct, Hermione on the other hand grew very confused.  
  
"No, Granger. Not like that - - -W-wait, look. . .Damn it! Here, Let me show you, stand in front of me." Draco put his fists up, one foot in front, and one foot for support in back, and faced sideways, Hermione tried to copy him.  
  
"Ok, I got it." "Good. 10 more steps and we're on the right track." Hermione sighed in despair. "Honestly, Malfoy. I don't get the point. Why aren't there real Martial Arts people to teach us authentic steps, instead of looking at a hologram?" Hermione looked back at Draco.  
  
"Damn it, Granger. How the hell are you going to learn, if you don't follow what I do? The hologram ended 15 minutes ago, and you know we can't friggin rewind it. So might as well copy what I do. Stand in this position again. . ." Draco did the first position.  
  
"Fine!" She said, and copied him. "Now when you punch forward, make sure your fist has full energy, ready?" Draco punched forward hard, Hermione looked back and did the same thing.  
  
"Okay, that wasn't bad. Try another few. . ." Hermione made more punches, and got really better with each punch, which made Draco smirk in satisfaction.  
  
"To be honest, you need more work. Ok to hell with what I said, you need a lot of work. . ." He smirked playfully, Hermione scoffed with a smile.  
  
"Okay, now the high kicks" Draco said, getting into the first position once again. "I think that's enough for today, don't you think? Whew! That was so hard!" she said, backing away from the idea of high kicks, preparing to sit on the map.  
  
"Oh no you don't" Draco pulled her back up. "No. . ." Hermione groaned in frustration, she stood lazily.  
  
"Do you want to learn or not, Granger?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine! But don't laugh if I totally suck, okay?" Draco smirked and nodded. Hermione got into the first position.  
  
"Okay, when you do high kicks, remember to always keep your body in a steady, upright position." Draco said, Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically. "Ready?" Hermione nodded again.  
  
"All right. But first, you've got to aim at your target properly. Let's try jump kicks to get ahead." "Oh no we're not!" Hermione said right away. "That's too damn hard! I won't do it!"  
  
"God! Will you please stop fucking complaining? Sometimes I wonder, Granger. Why the hell did you get accepted here anyway?" He said, sternly. Hermione had never seen Draco so serious about anything before. Almost as if he really meant it this time, he actually wanted to succeed for once. Suddenly, Hermione felt a sensation running through her. Draco was right, she needed to put more effort into things and stop complaining. Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. It's just that. . .I don't really know if I can do it. I promise that I'll be more enthusiastic about this, take my word for it. . ." Hermione smiled. "Please give me another chance" she said.  
  
Draco smirked in appreciation. "Got me again, Granger, but okay. Only because I just simply can't resist you. . ." He said, still smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes, but smiled.  
  
"Remember, steady position and then. . ." He jumped and he made a kick in the air, as if he was really hitting someone or something. And landed back to the ground.  
  
"Oh my god! Now way I could do that" It was no joke, Hermione was really amazed. "God, just try it. And if you fall or something, I'll be right behind to catch you. Now hurry the hell up. . ." Draco said. Hermione took a deep breath and got into position, found a steady balance, jumped into the air and kicked. . .  
  
"W-Whoa!" she said, falling right on top of Draco. "Like I said, I'll be right here to catch you" Draco made an effort to talk, because everything was all so sudden. "Damn it, I am so sorry! Oh my god, I told you! I told you I sucked, but you wouldn't listen, I swear to god I won't do that again, I promise!" Hermione said, quickly, looking back at Draco, who got up. Hermione was on his lap, but she didn't know it.  
  
"You panic to much. . .You were good, you just need more practice. You sucked, but that's the whole point, isn't it?" he said, looking deeply into her eyes. "Uh huh. Practice makes perfect" she whispered, nodding her head, without breaking eye contact with him. Draco reached out and put her bang behind her ear, moving his hand gently down to her cheeck, where he slowly carressed it. Draco and Hermione both moved in a bit closer. Draco came in closer, their lips were centimeters from touching. . .  
  
"Hi Draco!" Carrie said, a bandage on her finger where her nail had broke. Draco stopped and so did Hermione and they both looked at Carrie quickly.  
  
"What're you two doing?" She said, her hands on her hips. "Erm. . ." Hermione said, looking around at where was sitting, which happened to be Draco's lap. "Oh!" she said in shock. "Oh that. . .erm. . .We were practicing the move of the day. . ." she cleared her throat loud so Draco could hear. "Yeah! The. . .erm. . ." Draco stood up and helped Hermione up. "Thanks"  
  
"Ahem! What the hell is the move called??" Carrie asked, impatiently. "The sit and kiss. . ." Draco belted out. "Er. . .I mean, sit and twist. Yeah, the sit and twist."  
  
"I didn't see any twisting going around. . ." Carrie said. "Well, because we're not on that part yet." Hermione said. "We're still on the "sit" part" she made a practical smile that wore Carrie's suspicion off.  
  
"Thank God. Who knows what you two are doing. . .Well, anyway. . . Practice is over, so if you don't mind, Herm-ione. Buzz off, because it's lunch time. . ." Carrie said, and put on her plastic smile once again. . . 


	6. Day 3: A WeaponKissing ? not wat u xpec...

+ + + + + +  
  
"DAY 3 EVERYONE! GATHER AROUND. . ." Winston said. "GOOD, OKAY. I THINK ALL OF YOU GOT THE MARTIAL ARTS YESTERDAY. WE'LL BE DOING MORE ON THAT LATER, TODAY. YOU'RE IN FOR A TREAT. . .TODAY, WE'RE GOING TO WORK ON HANDLING WEAPONS. GUNS, KNIVES. . .NAME IT, WE'VE GOT IT!" Winston said, cheerfully.  
  
Draco smirked.  
  
'Hmmm. Guns huh? I could take a fully loaded one and kill Carrie. . .Hell yeah! Or the knife and stab her or something!' Hermione made a delirious thought, but snapped back into reality with a shake of her head.  
  
"WE WILL BE WORKING IN THE OTHER ROOMS. FOLLOW ME EVERYONE. . ." Winston got off the platform, and opened a sliding door to the next room. It was heavily equip, it had tables, each spaced equally. Mats that led to target practice, and earmuffs. And what's a training room without GUNS. 4 thick, effective guns on each table.  
  
"I PUT A SPELL ON THEM TO NOT FOCUS ON KILLING PEOPLE AT THIS MOMENT, BUT THEY ARE VERY POWERFUL GUNS, AND I'M SURE YOU'LL DO JUST FINE. NOW. . . MALFOY, GRANGER, THE FIRST TABLE HERE. GAREN, SMITH, NEXT TABLE. AND SO ON WITH THE REST OF YOU! BEGIN!" Winston exitted the room.  
  
Hermione took time to feel the guns, they were warm. 3 were all bigger than her palm, but there was one in particular that seemed a lighter and the right size of her palm. It was a lightweight black gun, fully loaded.  
  
Draco appeared in back of her. "Badass aren't they, Granger? This place seems to get even better each day." Hermione made a small smile.  
  
Draco put his earmuffs on right away, and polished the gun of his choice. And practiced holding it for a while.  
  
"Okay. . . Not that I haven't seen guns before, but aren't they hard to maneuver? I mean. . ." "Maneuver? What the hell are you talking about? Look, Granger, just relax okay? Guns are easy, just watch the master at work. . ." Hermione scoffed. "Oh sure, the master that didn't know how to handle a punching bag. . ." she teased. Draco nodded with a smirk, he turned forward and aimed the gun at the target, which seemed to be a picture of a man with a bulls eye in the middle. Draco shot with a very loud noise, which made Hermione jump up a bit, the bullet directly punched through the middle, Draco made a satisfied, conceited smirk, took his ear muffs off and faced Hermione.  
  
"See? Nothing to it. Here, try." Draco handed her the gun she was looking at earlier. "Erm. . .Maybe later, you might wanna take a few more shots. . ." Hermione said, flinging her hair back and crossing her arms.  
  
"Hell no, Granger. You've got to learn somehow" Draco said, the gun still dangling on his hand. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine" she said, lifelessly and took the gun out of his hand.  
  
"I can't really hold it steadily, I might hit Carrie over there." She joked, her hands shaking. "That'll be good for us both" Draco said, wiping the rest the of the guns with a cloth. Hermione took a deep breath, put the ear muffs on and aimed. Draco noticed that her hands were shaking crazily, barely held up properly. He smirked.  
  
Draco walked over and stepped in back of Hermione, held her hands along with the gun and put it in a steady position, heading straight toward the middle. Hermione looked back at him and smiled, he smiled back at her. Draco moved in closer to make their bodies touch. His cheek again her head. He held her hands tighter, Hermione felt more comfortable. She felt warm against Draco, all of a sudden, all of her worries were washed away. She only thought of him, and so she focused on the gun and the target.  
  
"Comfortable, Granger?" Draco said, their bodies closer than before. "Uh huh" Hermione purred. "Good. . ." He whispered back.  
  
Carrie noticed them, and stopped what she was doing, starring at them. . .  
  
"Okay, pull the trigger" He said. Hermione pulled it, and the bullet went through the middle. "See, like I said, nothing to it." He said, smiling at Hermione. She smiled back at him, gazing into his eyes, Draco took her ear muffs off for her. And swung a bit of Hermione's hair behind her back.  
  
"You're pretty good. . ." Draco said, mixing his tone with a soft sexy whisper. His lips moved in, and so did Hermione's. "Learned it from the master, remember?" she made the same sexy whisper.  
  
Carrie gasped.  
  
Hermione gently stopped him by putting her hand on his chest. "Carrie's watching" she whispered. Draco stopped and looked at Carrie, with a pissed look, and let go of Hermione.  
  
"How could you!?!" she shrilled, and ran out of the room.  
  
Everyone heard and their eyes followed as she ran out.  
  
"What the hell is up with her?" Draco asked Hermione, Hermione shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well, whatever it was. She didn't have to run out of the room." Hermione smiled at Draco, he smirked back.  
  
+ + + + + +  
  
The whole day, there was nothing else on Draco's mind but Hermione. He had suddenly loved everything about her, the smell of her hair. Her gorgeous body, her personality [no joke!] and most importantly, her speechless, radiant beauty. He smirked at the thought of her. How much he wanted to touch her, just feel her all over. He wanted to have her, to make her his. This was a very unusual feeling, a feeling of passion, a sudden sensation to please her. A feeling, something he refused to believe he actually had, but he did actually feel this way. It was the only explanation, it was. . .love.  
  
+ + + + + +  
  
Hermione dove blissfully unto her bed with a really dazed smile on her face. She hugged her pillow, still smiling quite broadly. What had made her suddenly feel this way? It was more than a feeling of infatuation, more than a feeling of deep compassionate thoughts. This was different, she hadn't felt this way before. Could it finally be that she had learn to give it a chance? Give love a chance? It wasn't possible for her to actually love someone even more than she could bare. Or could she? But she knew who could answer those questions, for the person she loved was a very unusual person to love, for her especially, she didn't know if he was even capable of loving like that. But she knew that she was. . . 


	7. Test Day SO SUE ME IF IT AINT INTeReSTIN...

As usual, Winston made his morning explanations. Everyone didn't get why Winston had to explain everything when they had a list of what they were going to do the next day.  
  
[ANYWAY. . .]  
  
It was the weekly test, see how much they learned by putting it all in a rescuing process. One partner has to go through obstacles to finally get to where the other partner is. The test will be easy for the first week, but then it'll get serious and even more serious, so they have to be confident.  
  
"Hmmm. Let's see, who would want to go first???" he looked around to see that no one raised their hand or showed any sign of volunteerism. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Mafloy, Granger! Thank God you two volunteered, let's show them how its done eh?" he said with a smile. Draco and Hermione looked at each other, Draco with a quite confident smirk and Hermione just followed along and gave a smile and took a deep breath.  
  
"Very well! Follow me everyone!" Winston led the group into a room surrounded by flames, roaring in every direction. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Ahhh! Oh God! Get it off!" Carrie shrieked with panic from behind the group. The girls giggled and the guys tried hard not to laugh as the fire caught Carrie's shirt.  
  
"This was brand new, damn it! Ahhh!" she shouted again, trying to flick the fire off with her hands, which only seemed to worsen.  
  
"Oh God, its on my skin! Hello! Don't just stand there, help me! Arrgh!" Carrie was turning red with panic, almost as red as the fire, which was now working its way up to her blouse.  
  
"What the hell!?! Winston!" she began to jump up and down. The crowed laughed even more.  
  
"Calm down, Ms. Smith! Garen, take her to the aid, she'll be all right." Winston said. Jon Garen tried to hold her up, but he slipped every now and then. "Ever heard of get a grip? Well use it damn it!" and she slapped his chest, which obviously annoyed him. And he dragged her away. Hermione could hear her saying 'hurry' as if she was dying. . .  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and ignored Carrie.  
  
"All righty then." Winston smiled. He raised a wand across the burning flames of lava. The group was on one side, and the other sight of land seemed to be about 10 meters away.  
  
"ASCENDA GROUNDE!" he shouted, and then the place began to rumble. The lava splashed onto the part of land that they were on and there seemed to appear half pieces of land, leading to where the next piece of land was. The pieces floated on the lava, very unsteadily, which made Hermione's confidence loosen a bit, but she was lucky to gain it back and some extra confidence with a deep breath, and Draco's hand, which happened to be holding tightly onto hers. She smiled at him, and he gave a smirk back.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Winston spoke loudly. "GRANGER, YOU WILL BE AT THE END WAITING FOR HIM ON THAT PLATFORM. . .CROSS THE LAVA PLEASE. . ." Winston said.  
  
"Erm. . ." Hermione said, pointing her eyes back and forth toward Winston and the unsteady pieces of land floating.  
  
"Oh, er, right. . ." Winston took his wand out once again and said, "CALMUS GROUNDE!" and the ground became stiff and steady. Hermione slowly stretched her leg out to reach the first piece and then stretch again to the other. She had a bit of a difficult time getting through, but she made it to the end, and waiting for her there was a floating chair.  
  
"Cool" Hermione said, she smiled and gleefully sat on it. It swung back and forth without any difficulty and it also went up and down.  
  
"COMFORTABLE MS. GRANGER?" Winston shouted from the other end. "VERY! THANK YOU!" Hermione shouted back and she could see Winston nod his head.  
  
"FLOATE GROUNDE! Okay," he turned to the group. "Mr. Malfoy, stand here please. All right. Ready and. . ." and then he paused. "Oops, almost forgot something. . .OBSTACLES APPEAR!" He shouted, the placed rumbled again and then out of the walls came 2 sharp long blades that went side to side like a watch used to hypnotize someone.  
  
Draco raised his eyesbrows. "Whoa" he whispered to himself.  
  
A few other things also appeared from the walls, sharp barbs that were just waiting to spring out and kill someone, and on the ceiling, there were fiery icicles, which was very odd considering. . .oh well. . .  
  
There were fiery icicles that had already began to drop from above. Draco said one land on one platform and burnt right through it, but then the platform returned to its normal state. He gulped.  
  
"Oh god." He whispered under his breath.  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Malfoy. This is just the first part, second part is tomorrow. But I might postpone it, I should think you could past this without difficulty, Mr. Malfoy. Good Luck. . ." Draco got ready to run for it, the swinging of the blades grew faster, and so did the dropping of the icicles. He took a deep breath.  
  
"OH AND MS. GRANGER, TRY TO CRY OUT FOR HELP. . .SORRY, WE COULDN'T GET BAD GUYS AT THE LAST MINUTE!" Winston shouted from the other end.  
  
"THAT'S ALL RIGHT!" Hermione shouted back and smiled.  
  
"AND TRY TO CHEER MR. MALFOY ON. . ." Winston shouted again.  
  
"NO PROBLEM!" Hermione shouted, Draco smirked.  
  
"READY. . .GO!!!!" Winston shouted. . . 


	8. The only guy that can grab and carry you...

+ + + + + +  
  
Draco raced to the first platform, "Oh fuck!" he said flailing his arms frantically as he landed. He almost touched the lava, but kept himself at a steady position.  
  
"God! Come on, was that the best you could do! You suck! Hussle over there, Malfoy!" Hermione shouted out playfully with a smile.  
  
Draco recognized her tone and smirked back at her.  
  
"I believe Winston told YOU to CHEER me on, Granger! I didn't here any HARASSMENT in there!" He said, with her playful tone and a very hot smirk, Hermione's smile broaden.  
  
"ER. . .YES, MS. GRANGER. PLEASE CHEER MR. MALFOY ON!" Winston shouted from the other side, Hermione nodded her head.  
  
"There, you see?" Draco said, smirking at her.  
  
"Let's just see about that" Hermione said, Draco shook his head. And jumped to the next platform, and quickly jumped to the next, right before an icicle landed on his arm. The heat was rising and Draco was beginning to get a bit sweaty. He wiped his sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Damn!" he said in amazement. "Could you speed it up a bit, Malfoy. What if all of a sudden, some evil hot guy suddenly came up here and grabbed me and carried me away, you wouldn't have time to save me now would you?" Hermione said, trying to get off the harassing part.  
  
"Did you just say HOT guy?" Draco said, a serious tone in his voice. Hermione playfully nodded her head.  
  
"Oh come on, Granger. No guy could grab or carry you! There's only one guy I know who could. . ."  
  
"Really?" Hermione said sarcastically. "Does he happen to be Freddie Prinze Jr., because if he isn't. . . "  
  
Draco flailed his arms and got back to a steady position. "God, get over it would you? Like that. . ." Draco was lost for words. " Er. . .I can't describe him [Ha! I could. . .Sexy, handsome, sooo damn hot! HE IS JUST SOOO DAMN FINE!], but I know I look better than him!" [JUST 2 LIGHTEN UP THE MOMENT :P]  
  
"Oh please. . ." Hermione rolled her eyes, still smiling.  
  
"That's the truth. . ." Draco said, preparing to jump, but a blade went through so he couldn't.  
  
"Whatever, who's that guy the [n] - - -" Hermione tried to finish her sentence.  
  
"I'll have to get back to you on that one, Granger. I'm a bit preoccupied." A blade swung right in front of him, he moved to the back edge of the platform and waited for the blade to swing back, and he jumped to the other platform, barbs flew in every direction. Draco dodged them all, [At least what came after him] he jumped in the air, and flipped to the next platform. Just one platform away from where Hermione was.  
  
"Oh Help me, save me. I'm being attacked by. . .bad guys. . .er, yeah. Help me damn it!. Misery is upon me, I shall die! Oh please, just get the hell over here already!" she said very sarcastically.  
  
A barb flew right in front of Draco, tearing a bit of his shirt, which exposed a bit of his 6 pac.  
  
Hermione giggled slightly and threw him a flying kiss with a very sexy smile. Draco grabbed it out of the air and realistically put it on his pocket on his left side, and returned it with an even sexier wink. Hermione wanted to melt.  
  
Draco jumped onto the last platform ad quickly jumped onto Hermione's platform.  
  
"And the answer to your question, Granger." Draco walked up to her and swept her off her feet. [Literally!]  
  
"Only ONE guy could grab and carry you away. . .and that's ME." He said, moving in for a kiss. . . 


	9. undisturbed or is it?

+ + + + + +  
  
"OUTSTANDING, MR. MALFOY!" Winston cheered, appearing right in front of Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Erm. . ." Draco said, looking at Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Thanks" and she kissed his cheek.  
  
Draco suddenly got a bit hotter. And he didn't know that he was still staring at her.  
  
"Erm, you can put me down now." She said, a practical smile on her face.  
  
Draco cleared his throat. "Right." Draco hesitated, and slowly put her down.  
  
"A+ both of you!" Winston said, a broad smile of pride on his face.  
  
"ARGH! DAMN IT, I AM NOT WAITING FOR YOU ANYMORE!" Carrie was running down the platform. Her skin burnt in different places.  
  
"GOD!" she sighed. "What did I miss?" Carrie said, a bit breathlessly.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger got an A+!" Winston said, gleefully.  
  
"Erm. . .Good. . .And I suppose, Herm-ione. . .That you relied on Draco?" She said arrogantly, flinging her hair, which was nearly burnt, a few ashes fell off. Hermione tried hard not to giggle.  
  
"Who would like to go next?" Winston asked.  
  
"Oh!" Carrie striked. "Could we choose who we want us to be saved by?" Carrie said, eyeing Draco.  
  
"Very well, Ms. Smith, choose if you please!" Winston said. "God, finally! Hmm. . .I choose Dr - - -"  
  
[SAVED BY THE BELL!]  
  
"Oops, that would be the lunch bell everyone. Exit this way, have a good lunch" Winston said, leading everyone toward the exit.  
  
"What!?! But I was choosing my partner!" Carrie whined.  
  
Hermione made a silent scoff on her way out, just as she was through the door, Carrie grabbed her arm and pulled Hermione towards her.  
  
"Let go of me." Hermione said firmly, pulling her arm back.  
  
"Look, bitch " Carrie said, pointing her finger in front of Hermione.  
  
"I don't know what the hell happened in here, and I doubt it was amusing. I warned you on the first day, Draco Malfoy is mine. And not you or anyone else is having him if I cant. Got me dumb ass?" Carrie said, crossing her arms furiously.  
  
Hermione tried to calm herself. "Hmm. Dumb ass. . ." Hermione said very smoothly, without a sign of anger. "Let's just see. . .Who exactly hasn't made her move on him? That's YOU isn't it? And you expect him to come begging on his knees for you, dream on. . ." Hermione said, keeping that confident tone. "Oops. . .Look who's the dumb ass now." Hermione smiled, turned around and went out the door.  
  
Carrie tightened the cross of her arms and winced her eyes as Hermione trailed her way out.  
  
Carrie was lost for words, she couldn't even back fire at her.  
  
'Fuck her! She - - - I - - - Draco can't possiblely! - - -' Carrie's thoughts were all mixed up, so she just let out a very annoyed "ARRGHH!" and stomped out the room.  
  
+ + + + + +  
  
"So, how was I, exactly?" Draco faced Hermione, with a smirk on his face. Hermione leaned against the wall.  
  
"Well. . ." Hermione made a sarcastic thought.  
  
"You were. . .good" Hermione emphasized.  
  
"Good?" he said, mixing a whisper and a sensual tone. He moved in, so that their bodies touched a bit. Hermione was now completely against the wall, he put his left arm against the wall, and moved a bit of Hermione's hair away from her face.  
  
Hermione nodded her head, hotly.  
  
"That's it? I was just. . . good?" Draco moved in even more, his lips centimeters from hers.  
  
"You could've done better" Hermione said, her hand slowly running down his chest.  
  
"Want me to make it up to you?" Draco whispered, very sexily.  
  
"You wanna retake the test?" Hermione teased, putting her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh I've got the test right here baby" He made a last whisper and locked her into a powerful kiss. . . 


	10. Harry! jk! OR AM I?

+ + + + + +  
  
Hermione was against the wall. Draco's fingers entwined with hers, their kissing, ever so passionate. Draco pressed Hermione's hands against the wall, pressed them a bit hard so that she couldn't escape. They kissed wildly for a while, barely stopping for breath. He moved down her neck, leaving hot sizzling kisses that made a shiver down Hermione's spine. He moved down lower. . .  
  
'Thank god I didn't wear those stupid daily outfits. . .' Hermione thought, and made a smile full of pleasure.  
  
Draco moved down to the surface of her breasts, and moved his hands up the sides of her shirt, and continued to move upward. . .  
  
Hermione brought Draco's chin slowly upward, and gently him forward for another kiss. Draco made the ksis even more than expected, this sensation rushed through him. His world suddenly revolved around Hermione. Every kiss he left on her was a sign of this sensation, a sensation he, himself couln't explain. But it felt so right, he had to have her.  
  
His hands crawled even more upward, straight to her bra, where he reached in back of her. Again kissing wildly down her neck, Hermione started unbuttoning his shirt. . .  
  
Ring. . . Ring. . .Ring. . .  
  
"What the fuck!?!" Draco exclaimed. Stopping his movements, and eyeing where the sound had come from.  
  
"Oh my god. . ." Hermione made a frustrated tone. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.  
  
"It's a call, j-just ignore it. . ." Draco said, ready to charge at her mouth.  
  
The phone rang wildly. Hermione looked at who was calling. . .  
  
"Harry!?!" Hermione said in a very surprised tone.  
  
"Potter!?! What the hell is he calling for? Talk about bad timing! Fuck this!!!" Draco punched his fist against the wall.  
  
The phone continued to ring.  
  
"I have to answer it. . .I'm sorry. Oh god. . ." Hermione rolled her eyes, and Draco laid off her.  
  
She took a deep breath and calmed herself.  
  
"Hello? Harry!" Hermione sounded surprised and a bit breathless.  
  
"Hermione, what the hell took so long?" Harry asked.  
  
"Erm. . ." Hermione looked back at Draco, whose expression was beyond pissed.  
  
"Er. . .I didn't reach the phone, I-I just came into my room. T-Training and all, you know. . ." she made a sigh.  
  
"So, why did you happen to call, Harry?" Hermione said, brushing her hair back with her fingers, and calming her breaths.  
  
"I've got a huge surprise for you. . ."  
  
"Really? What is it?" Hermione said, curiously.  
  
"Guess. . ." Harry said.  
  
"Erm. . .Look, Harry. I don't have time to - - -"  
  
"Please, Hermione. Just this once, come on, guess. . ." Harry said again.  
  
"Fine. . .Erm. . .You won the world cup. . ." Hermione made a lazy one, she didn't really feel like talking to Harry, after what almost happened.  
  
"No, that's 3 months away. Take another one." Harry said.  
  
"Could you just tell me, I mean, what would it hurt? Look, Harry. I really don't have time - - -"  
  
"I'm helping Winston Tower coach you this month!" Harry interrupted, which made Hermione stop right away.  
  
"What!?!" she said, trying so hard to sound surprised, but didn't quite come out right.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong, you don't sound surprised." Harry said.  
  
"Erm. . .I-I am, t-that's great, Harry. But why?" she asked, not trying to sound upset.  
  
"Well, Winston offered, and I took it. Any chance to see you, Hermione. I will never make an exception. . ."  
  
"Gee. . .thanks?" Hermione made an unsure tone.  
  
"Okay. . .Erm, I got to go now, Herm. I'll probably be there in 2 weeks or so. I am so damn excited to see you!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"S-so am I. . ." Hermione looked back at Draco again.  
  
"I love you!" Harry said.  
  
"Erm. . .L-Love you too." At an instant, Draco stepped forward toward Hermione.  
  
"He says 'I LOVE YOU' to you!?!" Draco's voice rose. Hermione turned her phone off right as he spoke.  
  
"I-t's just a friend thing, nothing personal" Hermione hesitated to put her cell phone back into her pocket, but she did anyway, she stepped away a bit.  
  
"Damn it, Granger, it BETTER BE 'nothing personal'" He blocked her from moving.  
  
"Look, I don't know what the hell your getting so angry about, but whatever it is, we're just friends, and we're going to stay that way. Now if you don't mind. . ." Hermione tried to make her way pass him, but he continued to block her way.  
  
"Malfoy, I - - -" Hermione finally got out and walked away, but Draco grabbed her hand. But it was different kind of feeling, he was full of anger, and he wanted to get thing straight. But Hermione didn't know what to do, she couldn't face him, Harry had called, she was. . .he was. . .they were. . .everything was just going fast, she didn't seem to catch up.  
  
"Let go of me." Hermione said, firmly.  
  
Draco didn't want to fight her. He loosened his grip and let go. "Granger, I-I know its none of my business, but what did he say?" Draco said, he tried to calm himself, and some of his anger almost escaped.  
  
"You're right, it IS none of your business, but - - -" Hermione said.  
  
"Granger, please. . ." Draco almost seemed to beg. Another thing he couldn't explain.  
  
Hermione just looked at him, and made a thoughtful look.  
  
"Okay. . ." Draco took a deep breath.  
  
"Let's just forget what happened, I'm not going to force you. And I don't intend to, but I'll find out sooner or later, Granger." He smirked, and locked her into a kiss. He let go and gave her a sexy wink and left.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath right after. "And trust me, you aren't going to like it. . ." she walked after him. 


	11. So sorry 2 diappoint u guyz 1s again!

+ + + + + + The past few days have been very weird. Draco seemed to ignore Hermione most of the time, and Hermione got very annoyed.  
  
Their next week was preparation for the assigned mission starting in two months. Hermione tried hard to work things out with Draco, but he either spoke about something not related to what Hermione was thinking about, or he didn't speak at all. Hermione had to confront him.  
  
"And which gun should you use next in case the SPITFIRE 2000 doesn't work?" Draco asked Hermione during their lesson on which gun to alternate.  
  
"Er. . .A rifle?" Hermione guessed unsurely.  
  
"Wrong again! When are you going to get it, Granger? You are so damn hopeless!" He moved to the target shooter and got out a gun.  
  
Hermione got up and walked angrily up to him. "Can I ask you a question?" she said with an impatient tone.  
  
"If you must. . ." He said, closing one eye so that he could aim.  
  
"Why the hell have you been practically ignoring me these past few days?" Hermione said.  
  
Draco paused in his position and made a light scoff and faced Hermione. "Ignoring YOU?" He smirked and walked away.  
  
"Damn it! There you go again!" Hermione walked after him furiously. "What's your problem?" Hermione said. "Is it about that phone call Harry made?"  
  
"Look okay, if all you're going to do is fool around with Potter. Then I don't think there's anyway you're ever going to take this thing seriously. Take ME seriously." Draco made a sexy look. But it was somehow filled with anger. He broke off his gaze on her and walked away.  
  
Hermione made a desperate sigh. "Do you REALLY want to know what he said?" Hermione said, crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
"Too late for that, Granger." Draco continued walking away.  
  
"He's coming here!" Hermione shouted after him. Draco stopped dead in his tracks and turned slowly to Hermione.  
  
It took Draco a while to speak, but he walked slowly toward Hermione, who was looking up at him with regret. "W-What?" Draco said.  
  
"Harry's coming he - - - -" Hermione tried to explain.  
  
"I know what you said, Granger! Why the hell would he be coming HERE? Don't you talk to him enough? Fuck this!" Draco shouted. Hermione felt herself falling apart. "Look, it isn't my fault all right? It was never mine to begin with! I didn't know Harry was coming over, not since a few days ago at least!" Hermione could only find those words to say.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, "I-I'm sorry. . .".  
  
Draco scoffed lightly, "Sure" he rolled his eyes and walked away. . . 


	12. note2dapublic

NOTE 2 THE PPL HOO HAVE BEEN READING THIS FIC SINCE THE DAY I POSTED IT [OR SUMWHERE IN THERE]:  
  
I THOUGHT I COULD ACCOMPLISH MAKING A FIC THAT COULD GO ALL THE WAY 2 THE END, @ LEAST THIS ONE! AND 2 MY SURPRISE, I COULDN'T. ALL OF A SUDDEN, ALL THESE THINGS WERE DUE FOR SKOOL, HOMEWORK, PROJECTS, REPORTS, ESSAYS!!!! SO MANY THINGS. AND AS MUCH AS I REALLY WANT 2 CONTINUE THIS ONE, I JUST CAN'T!!!!! I'M TERRIBLY SORRY TO EVERYONE. . .I CAN'T REALLY DO THIS ANYMORE, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WON'T BE MAKING MORE FIX, ITS JUST THAT, @ THIS TIME, I DON'T HAVE TIME!!!!  
  
THANKS ALL OF YOU!!!!!  
  
:'( dRaCo aNd HeRmIoNe fIx RoCk! )': 


End file.
